User talk:TheRadBoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rad256 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 06:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Dude, if I was cheating for CPs, I would make the episodes of TNA CPs too. Also, do you know how to make a word into a link??? I can't figure it out. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 18:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo, rad, this is CB. You think that the extras for Are You Zimmer Enough? (such as this one: http://zimmertwins.com/node/1346186) count as episodes for the records page?? because then I move in front of Pumpkin631. What do you think? -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 20:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC) @catboy Well, all of your movies have at least 2 ratings 5/5 even the ones with no comments and barely any views. No offense, but it's starting to be a bit obvious. Maybe somebody is trying to frame you? IDK... but it looks like you are cheating. Especially with AYZE? Also, to turn a word into a link just do word @rad I'm preaty sure all of catboy's episodes of AYZE? always becomes a crowd pleaser because ZT users like the series. If I'm right, it makes sence. -JaAsZi @jaaszi Maybe, but users always comment when they rate, and AYZE? usually has a LOT more ratings then comments. @rad it didn't work???? :( -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 18:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) @rad maybe Dreamboy does it. Look at the comments. Maybe he just rates and doesn't comment Hey Rad! Long time no see! :D ~jenaarnia~ [[User:Felony Serano|'Felony Serano']] [http://www.axiomroleplaying.com/index.php?/user/68-felony-serano/%7C Send me a message] 11:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rad! That's right, I am on the ZT Wikia now! Blahbumian (talk) 23:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) It's Me, What Ever. WHAT'S HAPPENING?! RAD. RAD, LISTEN IT'S ME WHAT EVER... I DID NONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT YOU SAID I DID! What happened?! I took a break from the webs sites for about a month... and you said I betrayed you? What is going on?! I did nothing like that! I was never the trolls! I didn't do anything wrong, believe me, please believe me and read this message! I did nothing wrong!! Do you really think we should stay "Frenemies" -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 00:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) @rad when will you continue House of Zam I really want to see what happens nextThatGamingBoy (talk) 13:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to get a new one out tomorrow evening. And trust me, boy will it be exciting :D Hehe this is Primo :pPercyJacksonfan12 (talk) 03:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) User Page How is spelling ZT like Zimmertwins suspicious?! And you could have just left me a message at my talk page, you didn't have to edit my user page... Run! Run! 15:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) If you have a european accent, voice all male characters except 13 and Edgar. But you were born in the USA, right? Anyways, just voice it and upload on a free file sharing site -Catboy who doesn't want to log in I'll do Edgar cause I have an American accent. But I might not do it, cause: 1. It will take too long to recite all of Edgar's lines from "ZT The Movie". 2. My computer doesn't have the proper software or whatever it's called. Dude, all you need is about one hour and a mic. Or windows sound recorder (unless you own a mac) Whatever, it's OK. Just, If you're gonna do anything, please tell me before my VIP runs out on the 16th (I may not renew for a week or two after that). -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 23:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I guess I won't do it sorry. Unless maybe I get a smaller role. TheRadBoy (talk) 17:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure, you can do the various unnamed males. Please let me know soon though. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 21:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Whoops. I mean various males like the policeman, and Eva's geo teacher, and all those guys -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 21:07, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess I won't do it. Sorry for letting you down - I REALLY want to do it - but I'm busy so I can't really find the time to re-watch the whole ZT The Movie to find my lines. Sorry, again :( TheRadBoy (talk) 16:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) That's fine....If you find time before I start voicing Edgar I will let you still do it, though. I'll voice Edgar last. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 18:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi rad.....so anyways, before you answer anything I ask here, I want you to understand that I completely understand if you feel uncomfortable answering these questions, don't answer them. I just want to be able to keep in touch with you, you seem like a cool guy: 1. What's your real name? (So I can look you up when I turn 18 or something) 2. What's your facebook/twitter? (Note that I am not allowed on facebook or twitter at this point of my life...paraniod parents :(....) So, if you feel slightly uncomfortable about answering either of these, don't answer. I'll find another way to keep in touch with you. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 19:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC)